


Gore and Love

by sinnanasti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Fucking, F/F, Gore, Intersex Character, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: A commission from a friend, and a wonderful one as well. Has LOTS of gore in it.Main character gets abandoned by her "friends" while on a camping trip, and ends up getting a mate in a lone dragon that finds her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Gore and Love

“Come on, Jazzy! Hurry the fuck up, we’re not gonna make it back before midnight!”

The cackling that followed Jayce’s words made Jasmine flush and grit her teeth, trying to keep up with her ‘friends’ as they trekked through the forest. She hated hanging out with them, hated the nicknames they gave her, but they were the only ones that really hung out with her, so she had to deal with it. It was Jayce’s idea that they go on the hike, and Micael and Alex automatically agreed. Jasmine was the only one who wanted to say no, but she had feared being ridiculed because of wanting to stay home, so she said yes and tried her best to be enthusiastic about this damn trip.

Jasmine huffed as she struggled up to the top of the hill they had been climbing, grunting as she leaned against a tree at the very top. “Finally, Min-Min! Jeez, we were getting tired of waiting,” Micael laughed, shaking his head and making his curls bounce. He would have been cute to her, had he not been a huge dick. “It’s almost dark, we should set up a camp right here. Jazz, mind finding some firewood for us?” Alex purrs sweetly, her lips curled into a little smirk as she links an arm in Jayce’s. They smile as they look down at Alex, then raise one of their brows towards Jasmine.

She frowns, cheeks heating a bit, then sighs and nods. “Yeah, I can. My tent is in my bag, if one of you could set it up with the rest,” she requested simply, turning away from her friends and heading over to a small copse of trees to find firewood, throat tightening when she heard the echoes of the three laughing to one another. Half an hour later, she had a full arms full of firewood and it was dusk, just light enough for her to see things around her. She struggled up the hill once again, stilling at the silence and the lack of the trio that she came with.

Not a single tent was up, no bags, nothing. They were gone.

She dropped her firewood in shock, looking around for her stuff, and felt her fear growing. She didn’t have food, didn’t have clothes or water or anything, and she was alone. It was getting darker by the minute, and with each decrease of light, Jasmine felt bile and panic rising in her throat, and she stumbled down the hill as fast as she could to try and find a clue as to where her friends were. Soon it was too dark to find anything, only a half moon lighting her way, and she was hopelessly lost. Jasmine was on the edge of breaking down, and tears began building in her eyes, blurring her vision. Just as she was getting to where she thought the hill was, she tripped and fell on the ground, thorns and sharp plants ripping into her arms. She couldn’t be bothered to care, and the tears started falling. 

The sobs that filled the forest brought forth the dragon that guarded the forest, her golden eyes alighting on the figure at the foot of her cave. The poor human sobbed and wailed, curled into a little ball that was almost pitiful to watch. The dragon huffed silently and shook her head, padding to the human when her sobs and wails had stopped.  
She was asleep, or blacked out, and the dragon shifted into her more humanoid form so she could pick the little human up easily, carrying her back into the warm cave behind her. She usually ate the humans that came into her forest and stole her resources, but this one… she felt pity for this little human, seeing her so alone and abandoned by the ones she thought she could trust in these woods and the night. Maybe she felt kinship, as if something could blossom from them staying awhile together, since she had once been abandoned as well by the ones she thought she was close with. The dragon huffed softly, setting the little human against the wall and shifting back into her normal draconic form. She moved closer to the human when she saw it shivering, and rested her head against its belly to warm it a bit and make sure the poor thing didn’t freeze during the night. In the morning, she would decide if she wanted to eat this little creature or not, and if she would keep her as a new pet.

It turns out the human slept like a rock when she was exhausted and warm enough, and when she woke up, she was the sweetest thing in the world. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times, bright hazel surveying her surroundings, and Rhiannon smiled softly as she watched. The dragon had already fetched them food, and was busy grilling it for the human to eat while she woke up. Out of her draconic form, Rhiannon felt nude and bared to the world, though her obsidian and gold scales covered her body and glittered like armor. Her horns curled in little spirals around her pointed and pierced ears, and her tail hung heavy behind her. The tip only reached to her calves- short, for her kind- but was strong enough to hold her aloft.

While the human woke herself up and attempted to sleep more, Rhiannon took the opportunity to look over her form, brow ridge rising in interest as she looked at the human more and more. She was thicker than Rhiannon imagined humans to be, her arms and thighs both soft and almost squishy looking. Her waist looked soft as well, and Rhiannon felt herself wishing to bury her claws deep into that softness, rip it apart and devour her insides. The dragon shivered, taking a breath and blinking when the human stood and she saw the line of a soft cock inside her tight shorts. The sight had her drooling just a bit, and she grinned wide at the thoughts that raced through her head at the thought of getting at that pretty treat.

She looked away when the human ran her hand through her dark blue hair, almost dark enough that it could pass for ebony, and looked around. Her breath hitched and stopped when she felt the human’s eyes settle on her form and stay there for a few minutes of shock. Rhiannon turned and smiled shyly to the human, whose eyes were blown wide and her mouth wide open in surprise. “Please tell me I’m not dead. I know angels don’t look like hot dragon ladies, but you never really know,” the human suddenly said, and Rhiannon felt laughter bubble up in her chest and belly, a few giggles escaping before she could stop them, and she smiled even more at the little human that was staring so hard at her.  
“No, human, you are not dead. I am a dragon, yes, and you are in my cave. Your associates abandoned you, and you wandered all about last night until you fell unconscious at the mouth of my cave. I took you inside and kept you warm all night last night,” Rhiannon explained softly, her smile still sweet and wide.

Jasmine’s brows furrowed as she remembered the events of the previous day and night, and flushed with anger as she remembered her betrayal. Then, she thanked whatever heavenly bodies existed that this dragon had saved her life. Her smile was all teeth and sharpness, and Jasmine found herself flushing darkly at the possibility that she could be ripped apart by those things at any minute if this dragon wanted to kill her at all. She distracted herself from those intrusive thoughts by focusing on the roasting meat by the dragon, and she quickly sliced a few pieces off the leg of meat with her claw. Jasmine thanked her softly as she took the meat on a gilded plate, taking a minute to blow on the red hot meat to cool it down before digging in and ripping into the meat with her teeth.

The dragon watched her with a little smile as the tiny human dug into her meal with her blunt teeth, thoroughly amused by the head shaking that was a main component in the tearing of the meat, since her teeth weren’t anywhere close to sharp enough to cut through the meat properly. It was endearing and enjoyable, and Rhiannon had to tear her gaze away after a few moments of staring lest she be deemed creepy and- gods forbid- predatory. They were both quiet as Jasmine finished her breakfast, and she questioned aloud why Rhiannon wasn’t eating with her, and the dragon smiled a bit, her tail flicking as she ran a clawed hand through her hair, looking away as if shy.

“I have already had my meal, do not worry about me. But, I am rude, however, and have not introduced myself to you. My name is Rhiannon, it is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance,” she explained with a little bow and a smile to the human, her teeth and scales glimmering in the firelight. Jasmine hummed, then smiled and extended her hand towards the dragon. “My name’s Jasmine, it’s wonderful to formally know you, Rhiannon,” she replied with a happy voice, and Rhiannon beamed at the smile and hopefulness that she heard in the human’s voice.

“Jasmine. A lovely name, that of my favorite flowers, Rhiannon purred happily, and Jasmine felt herself flush at the words before the dragon continued. “You may stay in my cave as long as you wish, and I will not keep you if you do not wish to stay. You are not a prisoner, but a guest. A very welcome one, I may add, since it is so lonely in these woods for me, none of the animals can talk the normal tongue as I can, and I have not mastered the finer detailing of the many animal languages that range in my home,” Rhiannon explained, and Jasmine had to stop herself from laughing aloud at the dragon’s explanation.

She schooled her expression into a little smile, and nodded. “I had no idea that animals could speak in any tongue,” she admitted,” and I had no clue that there was a dragon living in the woods. Had I known that you were here, I’d have visited much sooner. You’re the first to call me by my full name and not a nickname, I’m grateful,” she laughed. Rhiannon smiled in reply, nodding her head as a reply, and Jasmine continued. “I would love to stay here as long as you’ll have me, or until you get bored of my never ending questions, Rhiannon. I’m happy to be your roommate,” she said happily, and the dragon laughed softly as she tilted her head. “What is a roommate? Is it the same as a nestmate?”

Of course, Jasmine had no idea what a nestmate was, but assumed it was like another dragon that shared a nest when they were younger or something? “Yeah, kind of like a nestmate? We share rooms at human school, and those are called roommates. Sometimes housemates if it’s in a house together,” she explained, and Rhiannon nodded in understanding, her teeth shining in a smile. “Then we shall be the very best of housemates,” she decided with a little nod, making Jasmine beam and copy her movement.

Over the next few weeks, the two females became closer and closer, their routines revolving around one another and the time that they interacted. Rhiannon would often be gone most days, hunting for food and patrolling her territory. Jasmine would find herself becoming busy with cleaning the area that they spent most of their time in, using the furs that were often left over from her dinners to brush dust and rocks out of the cave. The first day she had fully cleaned and Rhiannon returned, the dragon was amazed at the cleanliness, and looked over her cave slowly, amazing at the ease of which she could find firewood (Jasmine had placed it all in a little nook by the pit, a few pieces already in the now clean divet.

After that, Rhiannon would bring little supplies for her human friend to make cleaning easier, and Jasmine always beamed when she gained the supplies. Of course, the human was allowed to leave the cave when she needed something, or when she needed new clothes that Rhiannon couldn’t get for her, but Jasmine didn’t often leave the safety of the well loved cave. She would get her clothes and maybe some snacks, and then return to her abode, curled up in her bed of furs and down and straw to rest and read one of the books that Rhiannon allowed her to borrow.

Often, Jasmine would use her supplies to clean the little trinkets that Rhiannon tracked into their living area from her hidden hoard, then place them where they had been found for the dragon to find. However long it lasted, though, it was brought to a halt when Rhiannon came back early and saw Jasmine cleaning one of her most treasured goblets and flew into their living area in a storm of claws and fangs. She stilled and dropped the goblet, falling onto her back and curling into a small ball- looking so much like the first night that it made Rhiannon stop above the human, half into her humanoid form. She panted as she watched the human trembling, then snatched her goblet and flew to her hoard.  
As Jasmine unwound herself from her curled up position, Rhiannon flew through her hoard, checking every item in the grand room to make sure everything was there and she wasn’t missing anything. After she confirmed it, Rhiannon’s heart returned to its normal slow beat, and she curled atop her bed in her hoard, feeling sick from the way she had reacted to Jasmine. She had noticed the polished trinkets, and saw how she had to replace Jasmine’s supplies, but she had never thought to put the two factors together. She may have been a smart dragon, but at that instant, she was a complete idiot.

If Jasmine hadn’t stolen anything until now, and seemed to only want to clean everything for Rhiannon, what was the chance she would steal something now? There was no reason, and Rhiannon saw that then. She stayed on her bed, thinking of the best ways to apologize to her human friend, but couldn’t come up with a singular way. Dragons weren’t made to apologize, but she had to remake herself a bit when it came to Jasmine.

Perhaps… Perhaps she could give the human a treasure from her trove as an apology? Or find a rare meal for her to eat, that might work. The dragon set about rummaging through her massive hoard, looking for a good treasure to give away, but she found herself too attached to the items she picked up, and cursed her nature as she continued searching. Her internal clock said that it was almost time for her to go out and find Jasmine her meal, but Rhiannon was too busy searching to pay much attention to the time.  
Jasmine, having calmed down from the initial shock of having a huge dragon lunging at her, also noticed that it was around time to eat, but Rhiannon hadn’t left the recesses of her cave. She was on her own for dinner, then. Part of her was mad at her draconic roommate for leaving her high and dry, and also for scaring her so badly. But the half, the half that knew a bit about dragons, knew that Rhiannon had a right to act as she had, since her hoard was the most important thing in her life, really. Dragons were possessive, she knew, but she didn’t expect that reaction just from her polishing the gold.

Even though she knew how dragons were, her knowledge didn’t stop Jasmine from muttering angrily about dumb dragons and their stupid hoards as she gathered more firewood and gathered the leftovers from her dinner the night before. A half loaf of bread and a whole bag of rabbit jerky, it was an alright meal when paired with the wine Jasmine had found in an abandoned picnic one day while she had been exploring. She was drunk in no time, even with a full belly, and curled up next to the fire with a grunt, feeling dejected and unwanted when her dragon didn’t return for the night.

Eventually, Rhiannon roamed out from the hoard that she had scoured so thoroughly with a golden collar and choke, along with a few dozen rings. She was rehearsing the apology she would say when she noticed Jasmine’s sleeping form, and she felt her heart melt a bit. How could she be mad at her one and only friend? Rhiannon knew she’d never steal from her, she was just an idiotic dragon, and felt so bad for it. She bent next to the human and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, a scaled hand running softly over her cheek before she placed the pile of jewelry by Jasmine and retreated back a bit, letting the human have her space.

Roars and snarls filled the air two mornings after the gold incident, and the human jolted upright as the noise filtered into the cave and her. She dashed to the front of the cave, gasping as she saw the bodies of two dragons flying around the top of the trees. The beats of their powerful wings Shook the trees, and their roars were almost deafening. She gasped as she recognized Rhiannon battling another, larger dragon, and her heart raced in fear.

They hadn’t talked for the past few days, but Jasmine still cared for the stubborn dragon, and worried madly for her safety. The two huge beasts were magnificent in their dueling, and Jasmine felt her emotions warring between awed and scared as they swiped at one another in the air. After what felt like years, Rhiannon finally swept her claws across the face of the other dragon and roared in its face. The darker dragon winced and roared back weakly before flying away, dejected and rejected, as Rhiannon flew back to her cave and to Jasmine. The dragon all but collapsed on the floor of the cave, shifting to her humanoid form and laying on the hard ground as Jasmine rushed over and crouched over her form, studying the dragon for any injuries that she may have sustained.

Rhiannon attempted to push her away, huffing softly as she looked away, and Jasmine pinched one ear in retaliation, frowning at her dragon as she hissed and pinching her again as a punishment. “Stay still, you infuriating dragon. You could have been hurt, or killed, and then where would we be?” Jasmine was fully enraged, but more scared than anything, and had tears in her eyes as she grabbed for the little package of willow bark and bandages that she had stored near her bed in the cave after a few nasty cuts from making her dinner a few times.

“Now be still, Rhiannon, don't move an inch,” Jasmine growled as she wrapped her dragon’s wounds with clean bandages. While she worked, Rhiannon watched her wide eyes, watching the human she adored patch her up and almost cry because she was so worried for the dragon that had basically captured her. She had no idea that Jasmine cared for her so much, and it was an eye opener for Rhiannon. She shook the human off of her, switching to her dragon for, before going back to humanoid, all of her injuries healed and gone. Jasmine frowned at that, standing and staring at the fully healed dragon in front of her.

“I didn't know you could do that,” Jasmine managed to say, voice breathy as she thought of the uses for a talent like that. Her mind went to ripping apart Rhiannon from belly to jaw and she would just laugh and return to her draconian form, and be fully healed. Oh, if only Jasmine had that power herself, she would absolutely love that. Rhiannon smiled a bit as Jasmine’s eyes seemed to unfocus and she snapped her fingers to make her pay attention to what she was saying. “You never knew because you never asked about it, and I wanted to surprise you with it one day. And… I apologize for being an idiot with you, and for almost attacking you. I didn't know that you were just cleaning the gold, I'm so used to people trying to steal my hoard, and I took that out on you when I lashed out.”

Jasmine blinked in surprise at that, never having expected a dragon, of all creatures, to apologize to her for the way that she had acted, and the human took a minute to process her friend’s words. “I… I apologize, too, Rhiannon, I should have let you know that I had taken to cleaning the things you tracked in here as a surprise to make you happy, and because I like cleaning things sometimes. I was scared that you were going to get rid of you, that's why I didn't talk to you for a long time,” she replied, and Rhiannon laughed as she finished her confession. The human frowned once more at her friend laughing at her, but Rhiannon just shook her head with a giggle.

“I just can't believe you thought I was going to get rid of you, you silly human! I would never kick you out, I love you too much, and would never forgive myself if I tossed you out into the cold and your old ‘friends’ found you again,” Rhiannon explained, smiling softly at Jasmine and walking to her, a clawed hand gently cupping her friend’s cheek as she stepped close and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead. Jasmine flushed deeply, looking up at the dragon before throwing her arms around Rhiannon’s neck and kissing the dragon deeply. 

Rhiannon didn't move for a minute, then squeezed Jasmine close and held her hips tightly as she kissed the human back sweetly. They stood there, wound around one another and kissing deeply, for a good while, until the sky turned pink and purple behind them. Jasmine was the first to pull away, mouth fire hot from Rhiannon's scorching tongue and lips on hers. She panted against the dragon’s shoulder, squeaking when Rhiannon picked her up in a princess carry and took the human into the furthest end of her cave.

Jasmine was in awe as she looked around and saw all of the hoard around her and Rhiannon both, and the bed that was in the middle of the huge room. She flushed when her dragon- Rhiannon really was her dragon now, she believed, or she would be after tonight- tossed her onto the bed and smirked at her. She took that as a sign to strip, and the dragon laughed as she tugged off her own jewelry and set it on the table besides the bed. Her human was shy as she shucked off her pants, Rhiannon amazed as she saw the soft swell of a cock between her legs. She had never seen a human with a cock and a cute little cunt both between their legs, and the dragon licked her lips at the thought of tasting them.

“May I taste you, Jasmine?” Rhiannon purred, settling between Jasmine’s legs. She swallowed thickly and nodded, her cock chubbing up as Rhiannon's breath ghosted over her panties and belly. The dragon kissed her belly and but gently at her skin just to hear the hitch of her breath. She gently pulled off the panties that covered her treat- and made sure to draw her sharp teeth back so she wouldn't hurt her human- before trailing her tongue over the cute length of her human’s cock. “It's so cute and small, Jasmine. Would you even be able to fuck me with it?” she questioned, smirking up at Jasmine when she flushed and her cock grew a bit more.

“You like me calling your cock little? How cute, you seem like a slut for it,” she giggled happily, sucking on the tip of her cock as her clawed fingers poked sweetly at her cunt. Jasmine cried out as she felt her fingers in her cunt, the claws scraping against her soft insides, and she twisted her fingers in the silk bed sheets. Rhiannon shivered as she watched her, gasping as Jasmine's cock swelled in her mouth, twitching a few times as it leaked out creamy pre. The taste filled her mouth, and Rhiannon sighed happily as she continued fucking her clawed fingers into Jasmine’s little cunt. She took her cock further into her mouth, sharp teeth digging into her skin a bit when she took her deep and pulled back a bit.

Jasmine cried out as she bucked into the contact and arched, toes curling in the sheets with each thrust of the fingers in her cunt. She never expected the scrape of claws inside her to feel so fucking good, but it sent shocks of pleasure racing up her spine as Rhiannon stretched her open and got another finger inside her.Jasmine’s eyes rolled back in her head as she arched, hips bucking up into Rhiannon’s touches and forcing her cock further into the dragon’s mouth and to her throat as well. She groaned when she felt the hum around her cock, nearly choking as she felt Rhiannon press her clawed fingers deeper into her.

The feeling was absolutely amazing, and Jasmine couldn’t help the mindless babble that ran from her mouth as Rhiannon moved off her and fixed her molten hot cunt on her cunt, fucking down at a slow pace. The dragon’s tail- lightly ridged- fitted itself into her cunt fully, making Jasmine shriek in pleasure. “Fuck fuck fuck, Rhiannon! Fill me up so good, so hot on my cock, fee-feel like you’re melting me,” she panted, already wrecked and trying to stave off her oragasm. Of course, her efforts weren’t helped by the claws digging into her hips and scratching up her chest to her tits. One pair of claws teased at her nipple, making the flesh pucker and bump, then the tips sunk in just barely, enough for there to be a jolt of lightning sharp pain. “Rhiannon, please, want you to crush my head between your thighs, smother me with your cunt,” she moaned, eyes rolling back.

The dragon was amazed at the request, her cunt giving a pulse and clenching around Jasmine as she licked her lips and fucked her harder. “Yeah? What else?” she growled to Jasmine, eyes bright as she smirked, and the human didn’t fail in delivering her requests. “W-want you to- fuck, right there!- to rip me open, strangle me with my own guts, eat my heart while I watch, fuck my cunt with my own cock,” she sobbed, completely out of it and trying hard to not cum inside Rhiannon, her hands white knuckled in the sheets.

Rhiannon practically drools at the thoughts those requests conjure, and she pants as she works her hips and tail even faster. She swallowed before speaking, eyes bright as flames. “Want to hunt with you, watch you rip into some poor creature and fuck their wound, then.. then fuck me with your bloody cock, feed one another their body, want t-to watch you fuck their sk-skull-!” she cut off quickly when her orgasm raced through her body- helped along by a sharp slap to her cunt by the woman under her- and made her shake and shudder, clamping down on Jasmine. The human gasped and screamed, arching up almost in half, as she came inside the dragon and damn near ripped the sheets in half.

They both shuddered as their orgasms faded, leaving both human and dragon panting hard as they stared at one another, both set of their eyes wide and huge. Jasmine l;et out a shy giggle as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Rhiannon’s lips, the dragon slowly lifting herself up and off the human. She slid upwards, curling around her friend and now lover, arms tight around her belly as she purred and felt the thick spend inside of her soak into her body. She knew she wouldn’t become pregnant from a little human, but the delicious thought of what if filtered into her mind, and she smiled wide as she stole a kiss from Jasmine.

“That.. that was amazing,” Jasmine panted, giggling softly as she felt Rhiannon kiss all over her neck and shoulders, sharp teeth digging in just slightly to mark her up properly. Jasmine giggled at the feeling and gently shoved her away with a laugh of “I want to sleep, silly dragon!” and Rhiannon giggled in reply before she pressed into her human happily. They were quiet the rest of the night, curled around one another, and stayed like that until they both fell asleep, content in their closeness and the happy feeling of being together.

Months after their first night together, Rhiannon was happily treating her human mate to a surprise, Jasmine perched on her back with a blindfold as she flew into one of the further reaches of her territory in the forest. When they landed, Rhiannon let Jasmine slip off her back and into her arms, carrying the human girl to the copse of the trees she had selected for this express purpose. Jasmine’s ears perked up when she heard a few branches rustling and muffled cries sounding from a few little spots away from where she was sat down on her feet. She smiled a bit, holding Rhiannon’s hand happily.

“So what is this about, Rhiannon? Can I take off my blindfold?” she asked, giggling as her dragon placed sweet kisses along her neck and up to her jaw. “Remember those bastards who abandoned you in the woods and left you for dead?” Rhiannon purred sweetly, hands running up and down Jasmine’s sides. The human huffed and nodded, a little pout on her face that was quickly turned into a smile by a few draconic kisses.

Of course she remembered them, they haunted her nightmares most of the time, and Rhiannon knew that. Why the hell was she bringing them up n-

Her thoughts were stopped when her blindfold was taken off, and she saw the trio of Jayce, Micael, and Alex all tied up in front of her, their eyes wide with terror. Jasmine stood there for a few moments, then turned to her dragon and beamed, launching herself at her for a deep kiss. “Oh, you are the best! Where did you find them? Did they cry when you caught them? How did you catch them?” she fired off all of her questions with a beaming smile, and Rhiannon laughed softly as she held her human close and kissed her nose and cheeks sweetly. “You’re precious, Jasmine, I wanted to make you happy. And I wanted you to go on a hunt with me,” she explained, smiling down at Jasmine and beaming when her eyes lit up happily.

She reached into the small pouch that was around her hips, producing a flask of a special potion that would make Jasmine have a few draconic qualities like claws and sharper teeth, along with the stomach to digest raw meat. “Here, Jasmine, drink this. It’ll make the hunt more fun,” she hummed, and Jasmine glanced at the dragon before taking the potion and uncorking it, then downing it in one go. Rhiannon beamed when she saw Jasmine’s teeth start to sharpen and her nails grew longer and seemed to thicken up.

Jasmine shivered with the changes, then smiled with her sharp teeth at her dragon, then pressed a kiss to his lips. “Which one should we rip into first?” she asked quietly, a little lisp to her voice as she spoke because of the new sharp canines. Rhiannon thought for a moment, looking over the miserable humans that had hurt her Jasmine, then pointed to the one that seemed to be the ringleader, Micael. Jasmine beamed at Rhiannon’s choice, then grabbed Micael by the shirt and dragged him close, her teeth glinting.

He seemed to shake and quake, then the smell of urine filled the air as he pissed himself, right into the grass. Jasmine’s nose wrinkled as she smelled it, then grunted as she wrapped a hand around his throat, claws digging into his skin and ripping just slightly into his jugular vein. He whined high in his throat, blood starting to pour between her fingers from the punctured vein. Jasmine smirked, shoving him down onto the ground, his back in the puddle of piss he had made and stared down at him, eyes alight with hate and also amusement. “Look at how low you are now, Micael, on the ground in your own piss and cowering like a child,” she giggled, claws running over his cheeks and leaving streaks of blood. He mumbled something through the cloth that Rhiannon had placed around his mouth, and Jasmine ripped it off with a huff of “Repeat what you just said,” and he swallowed thickly before whimpering, “I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Jazzy, I’m sorry for us leaving you in the woods. I-it wasn’t my idea! Alex wanted it, she was the one who said we should leave you, Jayce and I just went along because we thought it would be a joke! Pl-please don’t hurt me!”

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she heard him plea, snatching his tongue quickly and sinking her claws into it, making him whine in pain. “Don’t fucking lie to me. You three came up with it together, were probably planning it before we even went on the hike, you piece of shit,” she growled, claws severing his tongue cleanly and ripping it right out of his mouth. He hollered and wailed, falling back against the ground unable to clutch at his bleeding mouth due to his hands still being bound.

The others watched with wide eyes and shocked noises falling from their covered lips as Jasmine placed herself on Micael’s lap, claws ripping his shirt to pieces and then digging into his soft belly. He let out a garbled wail as she ripped into him, eyes bright and alight with happiness with every squirm of his body as he tried to get away from the pain and the feelings of her new claws digging into his intestines. She drew out rope after rope of the soft innards, and Micael barely lasted a moment of looking at them before turning his head and vomiting on the grass. Jasmine’s nose curled and wrinkled as she watched, hating the smell and sight.

Rhiannon, likewise, was disgusted by it, but simply turned her attention to her human as she enacted her revenge, and made sure the other two humans were staying in place until it was their turn to be ripped apart. The female seemed to be eyeing the trees across from her, and Rhiannon smirked at her obvious desire to run for the forest. “Jasmine?” Rhiannon cooed, and the human turned to face her, hands in the middle of breaking apart Micael’s ribcage so she could get to his barely beating heart.

“Yes, Rhiannon?”

“May I let this human go so I can hunt her? She looks like a good sport to hunt.”

At the request, Jasmine’s bloody mouth stretched into a wide grin, and she nodded happily and watched Rhiannon undo Alex’s binding, the female already dashing off to the trees as fast as she could. Rhiannon spared a quick kiss for Jasmine before taking after her, brain already switching into hunting mode. Jasmine finished breaking into Micael’s rib cage and ripped his heart out, the muscle giving two weak pulses before it stilled, and Jasmine gleefully watched as Micael’s eyes faded and he fully died. Jayce sobbed through their gag, eyes brimming with tears as they watched their best friend and boyfriend being killed. Jasmine rolled her eyes, giggling.

“You’re crying because I killed him? How cute, Jayce,” she laughed, moving to them and shoving them down on the ground. They whimpered and shook their head as she yanked off their gag, then pinched their nose with her freehand. Jasmine’s eyes were full of glee as she watched them struggle to hold their breath, then they were forced to gasp and she shoved Micael’s heart between their teeth. They tried to spit it out, but Jasmine held their jaw still, forcing them to take a big chunk of the muscle and then swallow it down. They looked so ugly, blubbering and sobbing and praying to whatever deities they believed in- she never cared enough to ask- and she relayed that information to them. They sniffled and stared at her, then worked their mouth and tried to spit right in her face.

Thankfully, the potion had given Jasmine the speed of a dragon, and she laughed as she dodged the spit, then landed a swift, hard punch onto Jayce’s nose, then their jaw. They cried with each hit, and those two turned into many, and soon Jasmine was screaming her fury as she kept sending her fists straight into their face.  
Rhiannon returned a few minutes later, carrying the two halves of Alex in both hands, and stilled by Jasmine’s side. She let her still her fists before she dropped the bisected body beside Jasmine, and admired the bloody pulp that was once Jayce’s head and brains. Rhiannon nuzzled her human’s cheek, purring in a comforting way to break Jasmine out of her headspace. It worked, and Jasmine slowly blinked up at her, a happy smile on her face.

“I did it, Rhiannon,” she breathed, stealing a kiss from the dragon. “I finally fucking killed them, like I always wanted to.”

Rhiannon smiled wide, pulling Jasmine close and placing her in her lap, kissing her bloodied hair gently. “Yes, you did, my darling Jasmine. And I am so proud of you,” she breathed, her human happily shuddering at the praise. Jasmine rooted closer, arms twining around Rhiannon’s back, and she sighed happily as she ground her hips down into her dragon’s. “I want to eat you out,” she announced suddenly, eyes wide as she pulled away, and Rhiannon felt her cunt give a pulse of arousal at the idea.

“Yeah, you do?” she asked with a grin, giggling just a bit as Jasmine shoved her to the bloody ground, then pawed between her legs until she felt the stickiness of Rhiannon’s cunt under her hands, mouth descending on her hot prize and tongue eagerly lapping inside her cunt, lips then sucking hard on her warm clit. She tasted delicious, like salt and sweetness, and Jasmine groaned as she rooted close and sucked hard on her clit, then licked even deeper into her dragon and licked up every delicious bit of sweetness.

Rhiannon’s breath hitched and shuddered as Jasmine ate her out, her claws digging into her hair. Jasmine smiled against her, rooting in and eating her out as if she was starving, which she felt she was. The dragon tugged her hair hard, letting her bury her head further in her messy cunt, moaning as Jasmine fucked her bloody fingers into Rhiannon’s cunt, mouth latched hard on her clit and sucking happily. The dragon didn’t last long, letting out a happy shriek as she gushed against Jasmine’s mouth, nails digging into her scalp.  
Jasmine pulled away with a little pop, beaming up at Rhiannon with bright eyes as the dragon panted and smiled back down at her human. “Can you skull fuck one of them now? Or maybe fuck one of their bellies?” she asked sweetly, blushing as much as a dragon could as she looked down at Jasmine, her eyes soft. Jasmine nodded, licking her lips as she looked at Jayce’s body and Alex’s, then at her dragon. “Let’s go back home, and I’ll fuck your guts. How does that sound?” Jasmine asked sweetly, and Rhiannon shivered, smiling at her human as she nodded.

It was a quick flight back to their cave, and they didn’t bother with bringing any of the bodies (“Best left for the animals,” Jasmine had said) so Rhiannon didn’t struggle with carrying too much weight back to their cave. Jasmine happily climbed off into the cave and led her dragon through the network of tunnels to her hoard. Rhiannon was giddy, picking Jasmine up and tossing her onto the bed, then grabbed one of her potions and handed it to Jasmine.

“Half is for you, and half is for me. It’ll let us heal from any wounds we inflict on one another for a few hours, for us to have fun,” she explained, and Jasmine nodded as she uncorked the bottle and swallowed half of it before handing Rhiannon the bottle. Rhiannon copied her actions, smiling a bit as she felt the potion starting to work on her body almost immediately. Jasmine grinned up at her, yanking off her bloodied clothes before pulling the dragon down to her and giving her a deep kiss.

Rhiannon purred in reply, barely wasting any time before she rolled them over and let Jasmine run her hands over her soft belly, the skin barely protected by the hard scales over the rest of her body, and her instincts flared just so when she felt the hint of claws at the soft skin and muscle where she was most vulnerable. She squashed the instincts down, pain and pleasure lancing through and down her spine as Jasmine sank her claws into her belly and slowly opened her up, loops of intestines falling out into the open air for Jasmine to view and do with what she pleased, which she would happily do.

Soft, petite hands wound their way into the loops, Jasmine’s eyes bright as she weighed each bit in her hands, then hastily placed everything back for a minute and teased her cock just inside one of the long loops. Rhiannon shuddered at the thought and feeling of having her mate fuck her innards, and let out a strangled noise as Jasmine’s cock slid inside the warm hollow of her gut, slicked by blood and offal. Jasmine grunted and groaned as she started a brutal pace of fucking into the dragon’s steaming hot belly, twisting her intestines into knots around her cock and nudging deep into her belly, even nudging against her stomach itself.

Rhiannon huffed madly, licking her lips and ripping her claws through Jasmine’s own belly, her guts spilling out in a steaming pile. She moaned at the sight, cock flexing and dripping precum into the bloody mess of Rhiannon’s belly, and gasped when the dragon snatched her intestines up and looped them around her neck. She pulled Jasmine’s guts tight around her throat, the human’s eyes rolling back as she was choked and she fucked harder into her dragon’s belly. Rhiannon groaned and grinned, cunt pulsing as she rocked herself up and fucked her own belly onto the cock inside of her.

Neither of them lasted long, Jasmine almost passing out as she came in thick spurts into the mess of her dragon’s belly, staining the mess pink. She panted as she worked her hips slowly, shivering when her guts were unwound from her throat. Rhiannon sat up slowly, folding her own guts back into her belly, and helped Jasmine do the same as their bellies wove themselves back together rather quickly, thanks to the potion they has drank. Jasmine kissed her dragon happily, sighing as they pressed together in their bed. She was spent, and Rhiannon felt the same, both of them content to just rest and relax with one another. After the eventful day, they definitely needed it.

“Jasmine. Why do you not like nicknames?” Rhiannon asked quietly, blinking slowly as she looked at her human curiously. Jasmine hummed, her hands gently running over Rhiannon’s chest and the soft scales that covered her skin. “I like my own name very much, and I enjoy hearing it,” she explained simply, shrugging one shoulder.  
“Would it be okay to call you mine? Or my darling?” the dragon asked quietly, shyly looking down. Jasmine smiled, pressing a kiss to her dragon’s lips, and then her chin and then her horns. “Yes, it will be okay. As long as I may call you my love,” she assured quietly, smiling wide.

Rhiannon laughed softly, pressing another kiss to her human’s lips. “That’s a deal, my darling.”


End file.
